Candy Canes are Aphrodisiacs?
by wanderlustlights
Summary: Well if you're Draco Malfoy they are... DMHP bottom!Draco/top!Harry


**Candy Canes are Aphrodisiacs?**by Janiem.

**Summary: ** They are if you're Draco Malfoy…

**Pairing: ** Harry/Draco, of course. :D

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Slash, innuendo, true love… XD

**Timing: ** After Harry's beaten Voldemort, seventh year, but disregards HBP and DH.

**A/N:**I was at my dad's house on Christmas Eve, eating a candy cane while I was listening to my iPod, and all of a sudden somehow came up with _this_… Enjoy! (Sorry it's a bit late… lol)

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not JK Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I just like to play around with them 24/7.

12345

It happened every year. Every damn year, and _still_, nothing had changed. Draco _still_ licked his lips every time he saw it happen, _still_ got a raging hard on, _still_ wanted to stomp across the floor and ravish that clueless Gryffindor boy senseless, rest of the Great Hall present or not. It was like a ritual, a routine that was forever to be repeated.

And it was all Potter's fault. Him and those stupid Muggle candy canes.

And that was what was happening at this very moment.

Harry Potter sat across the Hall at Gryffindor table, sucking on a candy cane, completely oblivious as to the repercussions it was having on our favorite blond-haired Slytherin.

Said blondie had promised to himself that he was finally going to tell him. The Golden Boy had finally defeated the Dark Lord once and for all, Draco's father was locked up in Azkaban with a life sentence, and Draco had deemed that this was perfect year to tell Potter he was in love with him.

It was already almost Christmas of their seventh year at Hogwarts, and Draco had taken a silent oath to tell Potter his feelings by (at the very latest) the time they graduated. And since they were already halfway through the year – well that, and also because Draco was ready to pounce on the Chosen One at any given second – the blond Slytherin deemed it the perfect time to do it.

At the other end of the Great Hall, Harry Potter was sucking lazily on a Muggle candy cane. Now, Draco was one to hate practically _everything_ Muggle or _made_ by Muggles, but one could bet that he would give _anything_ to be that candy cane right about now. Amazing what you would do just to get the object of your affections to notice you.

Draco watched with rapt attention as he watched Potter's pink tongue dart out of his mouth to bring the sweet back into his mouth once again.

The Slytherin whimpered as Potter deep-throated the candy cane, losing focus on all things around him. Even Pansy Parkinson, who was hitting him continually in a vain attempt to get his attention back on her, couldn't get his eyes off the clueless Gryffindor.

Oh what he wouldn't give…

Draco sighed, feeling utterly hopeless just then.

No! He was going to do it this year. He'd _promised_ himself, and a Malfoy _never_ breaks a promise.

…Okay, so maybe they _did_ but not _this_ time. _This_ was important, and _this_ was the year, damn it!

Bucking all the little courage he had up, Draco stood, hands on the table and staring at the Gryffindor determinedly. "Potter!" he bellowed, and said boy froze mid-suck, candy cane sticking out of his mouth. The rest of the students in the Great Hall looked between the two in obvious interest.

"Y-yes?" Potter stammered all naïve and innocent. His obliviousness was almost sickening.

"Hall. Now," Draco ordered, pointing to the door that led to the corridors, and walking away from his House table.

Dumbledore's Golden Boy stumbled out of the Great Hall, leaving what little was left of his candy cane at the table.

"What did you need, Malfoy?" Truth be told, Harry was bewildered like none other.

And then he was attacked by a certain blond Slytherin.

But certainly not in the way that he would have expected.

Oh _no_, instead of getting thrown punches or hexes at him, Harry Potter was viciously, albeit a bit gently, against the wall of the corridor, Draco fisting his hands in Harry's dark tresses and clamping their mouths together in a kiss.

"Malfoy, what're yo-"

"I love you, Harry Potter."

Harry stared at him for a few seconds. "I'm sorry, what?" Clearly, he wasn't sure he'd heard the blond correctly.

"I said I love you, Harry," Draco clarified patiently. "Shag me, please?" Obviously, by his tone, Draco was just _slightly_ desperate.

"I, erm… uhm… I-I don't understand. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but… but don't you _hate_ me?!" Harry's eyebrows scrunched together.

Draco shook his head vigorously. "No. It was all a ruse to present to Daddy." Harry would have laughed if he wasn't so confused. "But now that he's in prison I can do whatever I want. And I want _you_. So, wanna shag?"

"I, uhm… I need to think about this. It's just…"

"A bit unexpected, yes?" Draco finished for him, and Harry nodded. "Alright, well, if you decide you want to, I'll be waiting tonight at ten o'clock."

Harry nodded, still befuddled beyond comprehension, and turned to leave just before remembering something. "Wait, where will you be?"

Draco shrugged, a smile playing on his lips. "If it's meant to be… you'll find me somehow. If you don't come I'll understand, you know." He kept a small smile on his face, but Harry could catch the sad hint that laced his voice in just the smallest amounts.

Harry nodded. "Alright." It was all he said before leaving.

Draco stared after him, longingly, before grinning from ear to ear and touching a trembling hand to his stretched, thoroughly snogged lips.

Draco knew where _he_ was going to be tonight.

But it was all up to Potter now.

12345

Harry glanced at the clock once again that night. Not a minute had passed since he'd last checked it. He sighed hopelessly, thinking about the decision he was going to need to make, one that could possibly change his life. Sure, he liked the blond-haired boy – although he hadn't actually realized his feelings were those of love; he'd merely perceived them to be an unhealthy obsession he'd had on Draco for years – but to know that he was actually loved in _return_, and it coming so out-of-the-blue, at that (hah, well, that, and also that he wanted to shag him), just scared him as all hell.

"Heya, Harry," came the small Irish boy's voice.

"Hi, Seamus," Harry greeted from his place where he was laying on his bed.

"You okay there, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Seamus?"

"Yeah?" Seamus sat down on the bed next to Harry's.

"What would you do if someone said that they wanted to shag you?" Harry looked over at the sandy-haired boy.

Seamus choked. "You're _kidding_ me, right?" Harry shook his head. "Who the _hell_ said that?! Was it Lavender Brown?!"

Harry laughed slightly. "No, no it wasn't Lavender. It was… uhm…" he winced.

"It's okay, Harry, you can tell me," Seamus soothed.

"Alright, it, uhm," Harry started a bit reluctantly, and Seamus gave him an expectant look, raising his eyebrows at him. "It was Draco Malfoy…" he said in a small voice.

Seamus stared at him for a few seconds before letting out a loud, bellowing laugh.

"What!" Harry yelled angrily.

"Seriously?" Seamus laughed. "You _really_ haven't noticed before?"

"Noticed what?" Harry was truly confused.

"All those looks he gives you? He's been after you for _years_, Harry. I guess he finally just decided to take action, is all."

"You… you've noticed this before and you never TOLD me?!"

Seamus cowered away slightly from the boy; he'd witnessed the downfall of Lord Voldy – he knew from experience how frightening their Savior could be. "Uhm… yes?"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Fine, well… what do you think I should do about him?" he questioned.

"Personally? If I had a guy who'd been in love with me for years on end and who was asking me to shag him, I'd do it in a heartbeat. True love only comes once in a lifetime, Harry, you should get it while you can, before it decides to slip away from you." And with that, Seamus left from the room.

And Harry consulted the Marauder's Map to find Draco Malfoy's name.

12345

Draco was pacing back and forth nervously, all throughout the room.

It was nine fifty-nine already.

The blond sat on a couch in the Room of Requirement, defeated as the clock striked ten.

Harry Potter burst into the room, running, and knocking the blond off the couch and onto the ground, kissing him quite thoroughly, tongues tangling, battling for dominance. In the end though, Draco surrendered, quite happily. When they broke apart, Harry had tears shining in his sparkling emerald eyes. "I love you, too."

"You do?" Draco gulped.

Harry nodded. "I do, I really do."

"Sh-show me then?" His eyes were pleading, voice trembling in just the least.

The Gryffindor nodded once again, before kissing him, slow and sensuously. "Are you sure you… you won't regret this though?" Harry asked, hesitant to go any further. But Draco was having none of that. He took hold of Harry's hand and snaked it under his own shirt, placing the hand on the skin of his alabaster chest.

"_Never_ would I ever regret this, Harry, I… I love you too much to ever regret this." Then he grinned. "Now shag me, you great prat." He wriggled his hips under Harry suggestively.

Harry laughed softly at Draco's antics. "My pleasure." Draco kissed him, bringing his own arms up and clutched at Harry's hips as their lips moved together.

And they made love that night, right there on the floor of the Room of Requirement.

Twice.

_Finite._

12345

**A/N:** Okie, hope you likey, and happy late holidays, everyone! Now click that little purple button down there and REVIEW! Hope you enjoyed. XD

– Janiem.


End file.
